It All Comes Out
by Sucre Bebe
Summary: A one-shot about when Speedy, Bumblebee, and Aqualad come out with all the things they've done in life because Karen is sick of secrets. R&R!


It All Comes Out

"Okay." Karen said abruptly. Roy and Garth just continued to stare at the TV. "Hello? Are you guys listening?"

"Yeah." Roy said simply, not looking away from the TV.

"That's it." Karen muttered, picking up the remote and shutting the TV off. Roy and Garth immediately started to protest. "Shhh. The Twins are in bed!"

"Why did you shut that off?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, we were watching that!" Roy protested.

"Exactly. Watching it, and not listening to _me_. I think we need to stop having all these secrets."

"Secrets?" Garth asked, confused.

"You know, like our civilian identities and stuff."

"Oh..."

"Should we wake the twins up then?" asked Roy.

"No. we'll let them sleep. We'll tell them this stuff in the morning." Karen said.

"Alright, then you can go first since you suggested it." Roy said, nodding to Karen.

"Alright, my name is Karen Beecher. Um... a secret.... not that one yet... OH! Duh, well only Jinx and Cyborg know this one, and that's 'cuz they went to the HIVE Academy with me. I um..._ dated Billy Numerous_!" Karen said, saying the last part as fast as possible.

"You dated BILLY NUMEROUS!!!" Garth yelled at the same time as Roy yelled "You dated that HILLBILLY?!?"

"Shhhhh... Yeah, you probably know why I don't like talking about it."

"Yeah, so do you got any other juicy gossip to share with us?" Roy said, smiling playfully.

"Well, not really, I mean there is that one, but..."

"What is it?" Roy asked eagerly

"Ha, ha. Well, I've been dating Herald... secretly... for about 3 months." Karen said, and Roy's and Garth's jaws just dropped.

"What!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I was kind of feeling bad for not telling you so, I decided it was time to come out with it." Karen said smiling uncertainly.

"Wow, that was a lot of information all at once." Roy said stunned.

"Yeah." Garth agreed.

"Your guys turn!" Karen said in unusually high pitched, happy, sing-song voice..

"Um, my name is Garth, that's my full name. I was abandoned on a reef when I was born and lived there till I was 8 when Orin or Arthur or Aquaman, whatever you want to call him found me. Then I lived in the royal palace and became Aqualad. But Orin abused me and my life was pretty miserable until I met Tula, we became friends and several year later we started dating, but she was killed right when the HIVE thing was happening underwater. That's why I hate Brother Blood so much, because it was his fault." Garth said barely stopping to take breaths in between sentences.

"Wow..... that's sad."

"Yeah, but I already knew it all 'cuz me and Garth have been friends since when We met each other in the JLA Watchtower." Roy said.

"Your turn, Roy!" Garth and Karen said smiling.

"Um, wow.... where to start? Um, my mom died in childbirth, and a few years later my father died in a forest fire, he was a park ranger. I was raised by a Navajo Indian medicine man till I was 7, when I became a ward of Oliver Queen, yes I'm Roy Harper Jr., that's when I became Speedy. When I was 15 I did heroin because Ollie left me home and went off to "find America.  
When he found out I was on drugs he kicked me out. I kicked the habit with the help of his girlfriend, Dinah Lance. For the next year I was doing my own solo gig, not really staying in one place, just traveling around. Then I became a Titan. And at the time of the Brotherhood of Evil thing I had a thing with Cheshire and didn't know when I broke up with her but she was pregnant and now I'm a dad. I have an adorable little girl named Lian Harper and... yeah that's about it."

"Wow.... talk about information overload!" Karen exclaimed.

"Yeah, like Roy said earlier about my little tale I already knew that cuz we've been friends for a while." Garth said. "But it's always sad."

"You did drugs Roy?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, not something I'm really proud of." Roy stated. And they talked late into the night about the stuff the had learned about each other.

In the morning they told Mas y Menos about the conversations they had had last night but leaving out the dates, drugs, and kids.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Finally put something up after several months!

I am going to update my other story and put up a few new ones, but my computer crashed a few months ago and I've also had writers block. This is mostly likely going to remain a one shot.... but who knows?

But I hope you liked it and plz review!


End file.
